The Information-Based Indicia Program (IBIP) is a distributed trusted system proposed by the United States Postal Service (USPS). The IBIP is expected to support new methods of applying postage in addition to, and eventually in lieu of, the current approach, which typically relies on a postage meter to mechanically print indicia on mailpieces. The IBIP requires printing large, high density, two dimensional (2-D) bar codes on mailpieces. The Postal Service expects the IBIP to provide cost-effective assurance of postage payment for each mailpiece processed.
The USPS has published draft specifications for the IBIP. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM (IBIP) INDICIUM SPECIFICATION, dated Jun. 13, 1996, defines the proposed requirements for a new indicium that will be applied to mail being processed using the IBIP. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM POSTAL SECURITY DEVICE SPECIFICATION, dated Jun. 13, 1996, defines the proposed requirements for a Postal Security Device (PSD) that will provide security services to support the creation of a new "information based" postage postmark or indicium that will be applied to mail being processed using the IBIP. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM HOST SYSTEM SPECIFICATION, dated Oct. 9, 1996, defines the proposed requirements for a host system element of the IBIP. The specifications are collectively referred to herein as the "IBIP Specifications". The IBIP includes interfacing user (customer), postal and vendor infrastructures which are the system elements of the program.
The user infrastructure, which resides at the user's site, comprises a postage security device (PSD) coupled to a host system. The PSD is a secure processor-based accounting device that dispenses and accounts for postal value stored therein. The host system (Host) may be a personal computer (PC) or a meter-based host processor.
It is expected that once the IBIP is launched, in particular when PC-based meters are introduced, the volume of active meters will increase significantly. Such volume increase is expected to occur predominately in the small office and home office (SOHO) market. This will result in a new class of postage meter users that are not familiar with the USPS postal regulations that are set forth in the Domestic Mail Manual, commonly referred to as the DMM. Such regulations include the initial determination of an accountable or licensing ZIP code and the responsibility of a meter user to notify the USPS or the meter vendor whenever a meter is relocated.
Under conventional postage evidencing infrastructure, communications have been point to point, with limited, meter specific information transmitted to and from conventional meters. Under the IBIP, postage metering is evolving in a manner consistent with new communications technology, such as networked computer systems, internet, cellular communications and the like. Thus, IBIP meters, and in particular PC meters, are easily moved to any geographic location within the United States. Such movement of meters is regulated by the USPS.
Evidence of postage payment and funds distribution to licensing post offices depend on the accurate tracking of the meter location and registration to a licensing post office postal code. For conventional mechanical and electronic meters the USPS accounts for metered mail by origin ZIP code. Such conventional meters have been tied to a small deposit area of a local licensing post office. However, for a PC meter, the host PC and PSD can easily be moved from one location to another. The DMM sets forth the responsibility of the meter customer to inform the PSD vendor, such as the assignee of the present invention, or the USPS that the move has occurred and the identity of the new location of use. Since a PC meter is an open system, i.e., is not dedicated to performing only postage metering, that is easily transportable, the user may be unaware of or may not remember the USPS regulations governing such relocation. It is likely that the USPS will continue to accept and process mail from such SOHO PC meter users even though they may no longer reside in the licensing post office area. Thus, it is likely that over time, the list of meters and associated licensing post offices will become inaccurate, resulting in incorrect funds distribution to such licensing post offices.
Lost and stolen meters are a continuing problem for both postage meter vendors and the USPS. While some of these losses are a direct result of fraudulent activity, it is believed that many are due to procedural oversights by, for example, a customer (relocation, sale of a business, incorrect address on a form, database mismatches, etc.). As a result, some meters listed as lost or stolen may be refilled via contact with the Vendor Data Center. Other postage meters may be denied refills because they appear on a lost and stolen meter list.